There are many products in the marketplace which utilize the qualities of adhesives, sealants, and/or caulks as an integral part of their structure and, indeed, may depend upon these for structural integrity. These type high viscosity materials may be dispensed from various configurations of nozzles onto a workpiece in a substantially automated operation. It can be appreciated that any introduction of air into the system will adversely affect the quality of the product being produced as the proper quantity of dispensed material may not have been put onto the workpiece. For example, when a product requires the application of an adhesive to effect a bond between parts and thus form an integral unit, should any area be devoid of adhesive this will affect the product structural integrity and thus also its quality. Similarly, a product may require the application of a sealant or caulk to seal out contaminants which may enter the product and a continuous bead of such sealant or caulk is required to maintain seal integrity. In either of the above-described examples any air bubbles within the dispensed material may cause an interruption in the material bead as it is being dispensed from a nozzle. Such interruptions are not acceptable There is therefore, a need for a method or means to effectively degas high viscosity fluid materials of the type listed above such that these type materials may be dispensed automatically without interruption and in a continuous manner.
It is, therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a method of degassing a high viscosity fluid material.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an apparatus which may be applied to a dispensing system, which apparatus effectively degasses a high viscosity fluid material as it is to be dispensed by the system.
According to another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a degassing vacuum chamber having an inlet assembly mounted within the chamber which enhances degassing of a high viscosity fluid material that is fed into the chamber.
According to still another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an assembly for a vacuum degassing chamber comprised of a spreader nozzle and an angularly positioned slide member, the assembly effectively enhancing degassing of a high viscosity fluid being fed onto the slide member by the nozzle when subjected to a vacuum condition within the chamber.